Regret
by LibraDiva83
Summary: They say you don't know what you got til it's gone. And Terry learns this the hard way. Terry wants to be in love, but is too stupid to see that it's right before his eyes. When he does, it's too late and Max has vanished from Gotham. T/M
1. Regret Part I

_**Regret**_

**I do not own anything but what I made up and added.**

**Here is something else out of my "different box" for you guys. It came to me while talking to "Queen Kobra author RyokoMist, hey bff! Happy May! enjoy: LibraDiva83**

The room is empty with no one else but her. Filled with complete darkness, except the glare of moonlight peeking through closed curtains. She a beautiful brown beauty as she lays in bed. Wrapped in between bedsheets in nothing, but a simple short pink night gown. Laying on her back she has bed hair color pink nonetheless. She is anything but your average girl next door, yet loved by all who know her. She is alone until she hears his voice in her ear.

"Max, I wanna ask you a question"

"okay Ter"

"there is something that I need your opinion on"

"which would be what this time, McGinnis"

"well I wanna date again"

"I think that's great Ter, any contestants"

"well I kinda had my eye on someone, but I'm not sure she would be interested"

"is she seeing anyone right now, do you know?"

"no, she's not she's kinda a workaholic. And she doesn't know I have my eye on her, cause I never told her"

"okay so man up McGinnis and tell her. There should be no reason why you would be scared to ask someone out on a date. When you go out just about every night and fight criminals like Mad Stan and Spellbinder"

"okay first off Mad Stan, terrorist and Spellbinder, psychopath. And that's not what I meant someone told me today that they wanted to go on a date with me, this Friday"

"okay, good so what seems to be the problem"

"see now that the thing it's someone we know"

"well spit it out McGinnis I don't have all night ya know. Who is it?"

"Chelsea"

"Chelsea?"

"yeah"

"so what did you say"

"I told her I would think about it cause I might have to work. So what do you think about that"

"well, I think how do you feel about that, do you like Chelsea in that way"

"I guess I could, I mean I like hanging around her when we're all at Club Goth-Em. I never thought she looked at me that way, actually I would think maybe Nelson was more of her type being the dreg he is and all"

"well yeah I guess I always kinda thought that too. I mean she's very pretty she can have any guy she wants Ter, and she must want you so I guess go for it"

"ya think"

"I mean it's your decision. Man what does she see in you anyway, your such a twip. I mean being your girlfriend requires being your best friend really with benefits"

"so what your saying is I should pretty much date you then huh. Think your hot enough to get me. I mean I know I'm sexy and all, but do you think you could keep up Gibson"

"oh please McGinnis, go grab a mirror and when it breaks come back to reality with the rest of us"

"ouch!, that one hurt Maxie. Straight through my heart"

"good I used a double deuce this time"

"really I always pegged you to be a nine kinda girl"

"yeah well you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. So let's get back to the subject at hand, what are you gonna do"

_**Max's phone beeps**_

"Ter hold on a sec"

"okay"

"hello"

"Max I need your advise"

"doesn't everybody tonight, what's up Chels"

"I asked Terry out on a date and he said he would think about it. Max I kinda got this little crush on him and since your his best friend I thought you could tell me what to do"

"okay Chels here's the thing with Ter, just be yourself. He doesn't like being fake, just tell him the truth. It's that simple"

"that's it, just be myself"

"yep"

"okay and Max do you think it's weird that I feel this way for him"

"Chels, we all feel a way about Ter okay. Now I gotta go my cousin's on the other line"

"okay, thanks Max your the greatest"

"that's what they tell me. I'm not so sure yet, goodnight Chels"

"goodnight Max"

"Ter, you there"

"yeah who was that"

"oh my sister asking about a boy again, so did I help you"

"yeah talk to you tomorrow"

"ok night Ter"

"night Maxie"

Max hung up with Terry and laid in her bed thinking about Terry and Chelsea. Saying to herself that it would never work, because the both of them where complete opposite. Still not quite sure on why she lied to the both of them on the phone about who the other caller was. She realized she didn't want them to be together because she wanted to be with Terry. But Terry never made a move cause she was stuck in his best friend mode. And if Terry and Chelsea wanted to be together, they would have to do it on their own. They were still her friends, and she wanted them happy. But Max had a heart and feelings too, and she was not numb. Max knew that even though the chances of Terry and Chelsea working out, were in her book ten percent to ninety. Even though it was only ten, it was still ten percent of something and she would have to wait and see.

_**Two weeks later...**_

Max was in bed in the dark trying to sleep and was having a hard time in doing so. She tossed and turned for over three hours and still no sleep, but she knew why. Max hadn't heard from Terry or Chelsea in two weeks, just then Max phone ranged.

"hello"

"Max is it okay if I stop by for a patch job"

"yeah stranger"

"be there in three"

Max was confused as to what was going on Terry never called before. Usually he would just show up for a med kit, what was going on. Max cut the lamp on and waited for Terry. Who then came through her window moments later. Terry was a sight to see when Max finally got a good look at him. The suite was half destroyed and missing and Terry was bleeding from the ribs. He then pulled back the cowl and reveled a busted lip, bloody nose and a smile on his face. Terry sat down at Max's computer chair. Max tended to his wounded ribs first with questions.

"what the hell happen to you McGinnis"

"oh this, tonight's rendezvous was with one of your favorites Mad Stan"

"and the suite"

"oh you know"

_**Both- **_"blow it all up"

"yeah I can see he blew all up this suite. How many bombs this time"

"no not how many, what kind"

"okay then what kind"

"one, it attached to the suite and sent some kind of vid disc into the suite and made the the circuit system explode itself. It was specially made for me, then the regular bombs came"

"oh I see where do you think he gets them"

"outta town if you ask me, I'd say Japan or something"

"I think it's best if you say nothing"

"no really Wayne has a company over there that are crazy years ahead of us with this tech stuff"

"everybody's ahead of you with the tech stuff"

"not everybody Chelsea doesn't know about a lot of stuff like me"

"speaking of which is that the reason you have a smile on your face, cause you went on the date with her"

"oh it's been more than one date, were seeing each other now"

"what"

"yeah Max, you told me to go for it and I did. I gave her a chance and it's going great so thanks Max"

_**SLAP!**_

_**(Max slaps Terry in the face)**_

**Back At The Cave**

Bruce was rubbing Ace's head when he heard a slap that could summon thunder. Turning around in his chair, Bruce up' d the volume on the computer. And then he heard Max's voice, coming from the audio link in the suite. Terry was at Max's and they were arguing, actually it was Max doing the arguing. She was going in on Terry about not hearing from him in two weeks. When Bruce heard Max talk about how half ass and destroyed the suite was, Ace's ear's pointed straight up. And Bruce could help but let out a laugh. Holding his cane with his right hand and chest with the other. Bruce said to himself out loud while petting Ace again.

"I really like her, she's got such spunk. Maybe I should reconsider turning her into bat girl."

Ace titled his head to the left and eyed his wise and intelligent master.

"No, Ace I think your right better not. If I do that she'll kill him for sure, then me and Gotham will be out of a dark knight. Still it be a waste to let her get away. How stupid could he really be to not see what's really going on here. He can't be that dumb. Even I know that and I'm not great with woman myself."

**Back At Max**

"Ouch!Max, what the hell!. My lip is busted that hurt"

"I don't give a shit if your lip is busted it's supposed to hurt, stupid"

"what the hell's your problem"

"YOU! You been M.I.A and then I get a phone call at two in the morning asking for a patch job. Then you get here and your fuckin suite is hanging all half ass out with the fuckin circuit shit hangin all out the suite lookin like you like your ass lost a fight to a fuckin power generator that belongs to the electric company. Your fuckin ribs are bruised and probably fuckin cracked. Your fuckin lip is busted and your nose is bloodly, which means it the shit just maybe broke. And yet here you are all smiling and happy about Chelsea, talking about you guys are dating now. And had the AUDACITY to not tell me shit. Like I haven't seen or heard from you in two weeks, TWO WEEKS! Terry. Where the fuck you been, with Chelsea. That's what you trying to tell me that you been with Chelsea, not only is she your girl now. But she must be helping you with the bat shit too. Huh, she's your new tech girl not me. I'm not good enough to help you anymore. Just good enough to patch your busied and bloody ass up. Then go ahead Terry go be with Chelsea, tell Chelsea all about you being batman. Cause I don't wanna hear it anymore"

"Max, what the fuck. Are you on your period"

"my per- get the hell out, before I finish what Mad Stan started"

Terry couldn't understand what was wrong with Max so he left and went back to the cave. Unknown to him or Max that Bruce had heard ever word that Max had ever said. After Terry jumped into the car Bruce turned back to Ace and said. "I guess he really is". And so Bruce and Ace sat and waited for Terry to get back to the cave.

**At The Cave**

Terry gets out the car and walks up to Bruce, whose staring at him.

"What"

"I think my favorite part was power generator"

"you heard that"

"every single Max word and I did more than hear"

Bruce played the playback button and let Terry hear Max's voice.

Max's voice- "you get here and your fuckin suite is hanging all half ass out with the fuckin circuit shit hangin all out"

"and you recorded it, what's wrong with you old man"

"that I'm just old and not stupid. The question is what's really wrong with you. Max is right, you didn't speak to her for two weeks. She has every right to be upset because you use her. When you need a med kit she's there is she not and then some. Am I right"

"yeah, and I don't use her"

"This is not up for debate, yes you do. So, the question is how stupid are you?"

"old man not tonight"

"fine. It's your prerogative if you wanna end up like me"

"what is that suppose to mean"

"yeah, you really are that stupid. Figure it out and get back to me"

"figure what out Bruce"

"if your really that stupid. Think about it, figure it out and then get back to me."

"your the oldest dreg I know"

"Do you really wanna find out how bad ,I can make Mad Stan's bombs look like a walk in the park"

"you don't have the tech"

"Japan remember"

Looking for some sort of bluff coming off of Bruce's glare. Terry decided he didn't feel like putting the old man to the test tonight. So he chose to ended it with a truce flag. He already got chewed out by Max. He didn't wanna let Bruce get round two.

"night Bruce"

"don't forget to leave the suite"

**A Week Later**

Max decided she couldn't take it anymore, she had to go. Terry was flaunting all over Gotham how happy he was with Chelsea. And Max's heart keep breaking with each sight and moment of the two. She stop speaking to Terry since her blow up with him a week ago. He tried to call her twice but not really putting any effort into it. So Max decided to not only stay away from Terry and end all contact. She would leave Gotham all together, but she needed help. Max made a phone call to the only person who could help her.

**Phone rings**

"Wayne"

"Mr. Wayne, it's Max I need your help please"

"What is it Maxine"

"Well I, I stop talking to Terry and that's not enough. Cause he still knows where I live and everything. I wanna end all contact with him all together. I wanna leave Gotham and disappear and no one knows how to do that better than you. Will you help me...please"

Bruce sat back in his chair holding the phone as the words left Max's lips. He had a choice to make. Either say no or, help the girl who he come to love as a daughter leave Gotham. To get away from the one person she was running away from, his son. Help her disappear and have no one but him know of her whereabouts. The choice was proven to be yet another choice he didn't wanna make. What would he deiced.

**Okay guys I really hoped you liked it because there is one more chapter after this. This is a one shot but with 2 chapters. There is also a small surprise, Max meets someone who knows Bruce ****very well :) **


	2. Regret Part II

**Regret (part II)**

**I do not own anything but what I made up and added enjoy: LibraDiva83**

Bruce looked down and drifted off into a deep thought state. About ten minutes passed and Bruce had an Alzheimer moment. He completely forgot he was holding the phone, and that it was Max on the other end of the line. Until the sound of her voice pulled him out of his trans state.

"Mr. Wayne...Mr. Wayne are you still there"

"oh, yes Maxine. I'm still here please forgive me I do apologize. Unfortunately with old age, there are moments to remind you of your old age"

"I understand Mr. Wayne"

"Are you sure this is what you wanna do. I mean have you really thought about it. Seems like a lot to go through just over a boy, even if the boy in question is my son"

"yes I'm sure"

"Then I will help you only on two conditions. And they are not negotiable, my help my terms understand"

"Yes Mr. Wayne"

"First condition is you must tell me the complete truth, even if you feel complete embarrassment."

"okay"

"Second condition is someone will be keeping you close at hand in your day to day activities. And he will protect you as well. He-"

"he?"

"Yes, He is a very good friend of mine. He and myself have worked together for many years. And when I say work I mean as Batman. He will help you in the city you will disappear to to live."

"Mr. Wayne no offense to you or your friend, but how do you know you can trust this old guy. He could be some kinda perv looking to get his jolly's off."

"Trust me that's precisely why I chose him, because I can trust him. Don't worry Maxine I would never put you in harm's way."

"But how do you even know he will do it?"

"He will it in his nature, and besides he owes me one for all these years. And I think now the time has come for him to pay up"

"okay Mr. Wayne what do I have to do"

"I am sending four bags of luggage, and some moving boxes over to you. Only pack in the luggage bags whatever clothing you wish to take with you. Then in the moving boxes pack all the clothing you don't. Make sure you leave no clothing. When your done call me back"

"okay, thank you Mr. Wayne"

Max took every piece of clothing out of her closet and draws and put everything she was taking on her bed. Everything else was in a pile on the floor. Ten minutes later a delivery guy who was well dressed knocked on Max's door. Max answered and he loaded her living room with four designer luggage bags. They were all black with her initial on them in the color pink. Then the moving boxes were brought in and also sat on the floor in her living room. Max tried to tip the man and he told her it was not necessary, her father had taking care of everything. Max packed her designer luggage and then the moving boxes within minutes. Doing as she was directed she called Mr. Wayne back.

"Wayne"

"I did everything like you said except I only needed one luggage bag"

"Your going to take them with you anyway"

"alright as you say...father"

"It's just the way I see you Maxine, I hope you don't mind. That's going to be your code name for me, when we speak on the phone."

"not at all"

"That means you have to stop calling me Mr. Wayne when you leave. If you really want to disappear, people can't know in your new city that you know me personally. And when we speak on the phone you have to call me dad"

"okay dad"

"Great, now put a hat on your head and your personal limousine will be there to pick you up in five. Lock the door behind you and give the key and your cell phone to the driver once your inside the limousine. Once you do that the driver will call me back"

"got it"

As Bruce said Max's limo came to pick her up and she did everything Bruce instructed. Once she gave her key and cell to the driver, he called Bruce and gave her the phone.

"I'm in the limo and I gave the driver the key and cell just like you said to do"

"Okay now do you see a legal sized brown envelope on the seat."

"yes"

"Pick it up and hold on to it. Take it with you on the plane. Do not look inside it until I tell you to, understand"

"yes sir, but I don't have a plane ticket."

"Yes you do it's waiting for you on the plane. That where my friend will meet you he's on the plane as we speak, he holding it for you. The next time we speak you will have officially vanished from Gotham"

Bruce hung up the phone and called his friend, who was on the plane waiting for Max. He is dressed in the best designer suite creds can buy. And is similarly wealthy like his friend because of their business endeavors together. But he wasn't always so well off. Thanks to Bruce he learned quite a bit of business matters, from the master mind billionaire he called his friend. So naturally when Bruce called and said he wanted to finally accept his offer. To repay his debt for saving his life he was happy to oblige. Specially when he learned it involved Terry and Max.

**On The Plane**

"I can't believe just now after all these years you finally want me to return the favor"

"Debt"

"Well what you consider a debt, I consider a favor."

"Still have some of those southern traits I see"

"And your still stubborn as a mule. I really hope your not rubbing off on Terry's personality traits. He has a chance to beat what you consider to be is genetic"

"I assure you he never had a chance, it's completely genetic"

"I highly doubt your parents were stubborn"

"And you would be very correct, They weren't stubborn at all"

"So how does that work exactly. Two non stubborn people make a very stubborn Bruce. Who makes a half stubborn Terry, and what about the girl"

"What about her"

"Why are you sending her away from Gotham. I thought you were crazy about her, like the daughter you never had"

"I am, but she's stubborn too. So much so I think she might have been my daughter in another life. If you believe in that sort of thing. Put it this way if her and Terry ever have a baby when they get married, my grandchild will be a mirror version me of stubbornness"

"And what makes you so sure they will even get together nonetheless get married. Isn't that the whole reason we're doing this in the first place. Cause she wants nothing to do with Terry anymore"

"Because I know Terry and Max. Terry is in love with Max but he just doesn't know it yet. And Max is in love with Terry, but she's just tired of Terry not seeing it. It's just that simple space boy"

"Great, so what your saying is the boy and the girl "in another life" take after you in a whole"

"Pretty much"

"Boy do I have my luck cut out for me. Who did I not save once upon a time to deserve this"

"Keep talking to me like that. I seem to remember you being highly allergic to something, glowing and green."

"Now, now Bruce be nice. Is that anyway to talk to your old friend."

"Old considering to who"

"Bruce, I'm three times as old as you if not four."

"Yeah well when you give me some of that youth juice you seem to genetically have. I might consider otherwise."

**Giggles**

"Bruce, it's nice to see your sense of humor hasn't changed."

"What sense of humor"

**Giggles again. The door to the plane opens and Max is escorted to her seat. Next to Bruce's friend by her driver.**

"Bruce she just arrived"

"Put me on speaker. Max"

"Yes dad"

"Very good Max, now listen to me. This is my friend he will properly introduce himself when I hang up. But he will be with you the entire time you are away from Gotham. He will take you to your new apartment, shopping, and show you around your new job. Which I own along side him. When he tells you to, open the envelope. We will speak again after you land and you are settled"

"okay later dad and thanks again"

Bruce then hangs up and his friend has time to explain everything to Max. She was in lost land as far as information would go. Everything Bruce told her was on a need to know basics. And right now she was about to get all of the blanks filled.

"Hello Maxine, I hope your blind Max, Simon says short journey here was comfortable."

"It was confusing but comfortable nonetheless, thank you"

"I would imagine you have questions. And I am happy to oblige you with answers"

"Yes I have a few"

"First I know Bruce may have had you under the impression that you would be getting on a plane at the airport. Instead I'm sure you know by now that this is a private jet. This jet is owned by Bruce, I own one too but it's back in the city. I flew in another way being that everything was so short notice."

"yes that Bruce"

"No, actually that's Batman, Bruce is a planner. Everything down to the last detail has to be on schedule. It's the business man in him. Now the city I'm going to be accompanying you to is mine. I've live and worked there for over 50 years, no wait, is it 50 or more. Wow I just had my first Alzheimer moment. Bruce was right it does just sneak up on you. Sorry about that Maxine. What I'm trying to say is even though I wasn't born and grew up there. I consider it my home base."

" I'm sorry, but I don't mean to be rude. Please don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look a day over 25 years old"

"Why thank you Maxine, I will take that as a compliment coming from you. My aging is very slow. Your generation is all about the youth. Bruce and I come from another time. In that envelope are your keys to your apartment, Id.'s to your job, and city citizen Id and things of that nature. Documents of that you would need. I'm gonna take you on a shopping spree. And show you around the city, and anything else you would like. Oh and we're gonna have dinner together tonight, to make you feel more at ease. And if Bruce lets me I can introduce you to Bruce and myself other friends."

"You mention that Bruce was Batman. How do you know that?"

"Because that's how I met Bruce, we fought crime together for years. Until he retired and I know Terry is the new Batman"

"So are you telling me that you were on the the Justice League or something"

"Yes I am"

"Wow shway, so what is your name and what city are we going to again "

"My apologies Max I don't believe I properly introduced myself. My name is Kent, Clark Kent. And we are on our way to Metropolis."

"Bruce never told me he had a friend named Clark Kent from Metropolis. But I can't figure out why it sounds so familiar."

"No, he wouldn't because then he would have to tell you who I am in the Justice League. But now under the circumstance you can be trusted with my secret identity. And who I am in the Justice League. You know who I am already"

"I do who"

"Superman"

"Your Superman, well that would pretty much explain why you look the way you do. OMG this is so swhay. I am on a private jet with none other than Superman. Screw Gotham Metropolis here I come!"

It was official Max had completely vanished from Gotham. On a private jet with Clark Kent on her way to Metropolis. Max left every thought and feeling she had for Terry behind. To her the hurt, pain, and feelings of being used were no more. Bruce had helped her escape to freedom. And she was forever grateful to her father figure. But what would await her in Metropolis when she got there. More pain or complete pleasure. Would she eventually come to miss Terry, the boy she was in love with. Or would she find bliss meeting the rest of the Justice League, and hanging with Clark Kent. Who the world had come to know as Superman. Only time would tell.

**Back in Gotham City**

**2 weeks later...**

While Max was on a private jet thanks to Bruce, Terry did patrol as usual but had a very hard time getting through it. Same thing happened as two weeks went by, Terry would return and say nothing. One night after patrol was done he reach back to the cave, quietly. Terry sat down next to Ace and started petting him. For what seemed like hours.

"Your quite tonight"

"huh, oh yeah. I don't really have much to say tonight."

"You don't have much to say any night."

"oh well, yeah I just don't feel like talking"

"So are you gonna say it."

"say what"

"What is so painful obvious."

"which would be"

"Regret, you made a choice and now you regret it."

"I don't know what your talking about"

"I don't like to dance McGinnis. I'm too old for it"

"Yeah I regret it. For two weeks now I realized I'm in love with Max. And now she's gone, just disappeared. I tried calling her phone but it's disconnected. I went to her apartment and someone else lives there now. I searched all over Gotham looking for her for the past two weeks, and nothing."

"Sounds like you learned quite a lesson."

"I did, I took her for granted and used her. Just like you said and now it's too late"

"I thought you had a new girlfriend you were crazy about. What happened to her."

"Chelsea, I broke up with her. When I was with her, I still felt like something was missing. And when Max up and left I realized what it was."

"You just made a mistake cause you couldn't see what was in front of you. You were looking so hard that you became completely blind. Regret, mistakes, and choices are all in the same family. The important thing is that you learn from them."

"I did dad, I really did. I would do anything to get her back. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up, if I have to."

"Terry fate has a way of getting the best of us. Who knows she may come back one day. But do you love her enough to wait and see."

"I do dad I really do"

"It's really late and you don't have it in you to make it back to your place. Go upstairs and stay in your room here we're gonna spend the weekend together. I'm gonna take you on a trip to Metropolis, you need to get out of Gotham."

"okay night"

"Goodnight, I will be up in a few."

Terry went upstairs to his room and found Ace in his bed before he got there. Terry had become close to Ace in Max's absent. As soon as he touch the bed Terry was out cold. Meanwhile down in the cave, when Bruce was sure Terry was gone. He made a phone call.

"Kent"

"How is she doing?"

"The same every time we speak, just cry, clam down, eat and cry again. You know Bruce I don't think I'm so super anymore, you gotta do something man. I can't take seeing someone cry like this. I have never seen anyone cry this much in all the years I been active. This is worst than kryptonite."

"Think you could handle it just one more night. It appears Terry has learned his lesson and realizes he is in love with her. You should see him Kent, walking around not talking and babying Ace. Talk about a change in events. I'm gonna bring him tomorrow."

"Great, finally the love birds will be together. I gotta say Bruce you were right every step of the way."

"I told you this would work, didn't I."

"Yeah but even though I've known you all these years. I still can't figure out how you solve things the way you do. I mean I got super powers, and you still beat me to the punch. Come on your gonna finally once and for all tell me how you do it. What's your secret Wayne."

"I'm stubborn remember Kent."

**Dial Tone.**

With one last thought Clark said out loud to himself in a whisper.

"And your gonna go that way old friend."


	3. Regret Unexpected

**Regret **

**Unexpected**

**I do not own anything but what I made up and what I made up I own. Being story idea enjoy:)**

It was a tough time for Terry, everything he thought was normal wasn't. Everything in his life just didn't make sense without her in it. She was gone only two weeks and nothing was the same. Happiness he thought he had was only a memory. Pain, guilt and loneliness was all he knew now. How could he go on now he thought to himself. Why would she, how could she. Did he really not know at the time how bad he was hurting her, for her to just in a word... disappear. After two weeks of nothing but searching, not even a trace of any of her whereabouts. Almost as if she never existed at all. Maxine his best friend, tech girl, personal nurse, and now definition of love was gone. But there was no more use to keep wondering about it tonight. He was tired and had a headache and he would try to sleep off. Maybe in the morning he would try and talk to Bruce. And with that thought Terry fell asleep next to Ace.

**Back In Metropolis**

Max was still at it, she just couldn't bring herself to stop crying long enough. She never truly told Clark the real reason for her tears. But little to Max he already knew anyway. Clark tried to console her as best as he could without crossing lines. But it was kinda difficult, not knowing if he should help Max or not. Cause he had never been in this situation before. The only woman he had to keep from crying was his mother Martha and Lois. And it had been years since they both passed on. And even so Max was clearly not under the same grounds as Lois was. Lois was open in the love department and Max wasn't. Max would rather be unhappy and deal with the pain, than let the other person involved cause the pain. And not only that but Lois was his and Max kinda belonged to Terry as he saw it. Though they weren't together yet, they soon would be. Because Clark knew that Bruce and Terry, would be there in the morning to make everything right. So he attempted to try and get Max through the night.

"Max, is there anything I can get you from anywhere around the world. I can fly at super speed if you need."

"No I'm okay Mr. Kent but thank you."

"Please Max call me Clark and it's no trouble at all. And I'd be happy to do it for you especially if it would help you feel better."

"No thank you I'm just tired."

"Max I know tired and this is not it. Your what I like to call love sick.

"love sick"

"Yes, you miss Terry and you don't wanna admit it to yourself or me. But I know already, just because you admit it out loud doesn't mean that you were wrong for leaving."

"You mean you knew all this time the real reason."

"Yes I did Bruce and myself have been in similar situations with love."

"you have"

"Of course it comes with this lifestyle. It all boils down to the woman growing tired of nonrecognition, and that's where we have to stand up to the plate. Give Terry some time it will hit him in the head, you guys are young there still is time"

"Wow, Clark you just like get it. That's how I feel like I'm tired of being taken advantage of. I want Terry to understand why I do the things I do. Not that I just do them. And he doesn't so I will always be number two to him and that's not enough. Odds are he doesn't even know I'm gone unless he needed a patch job."

"That's not true Max. Tell you what why don't you sleep on it and then make your decision on if that's how you feel for good"

"Alright I guess I could do that. Thanks Clark for everything especially your understanding. You truly are a super guy."

"You welcome Max, I can't stand to see a beautiful girl like yourself crying herself to sleep on a daily basis."

"You think I'm beautiful Clark."

"Of course, don't you."

"No, not really."

"Why not, haven't you ever looked in the mirror before Max. And don't tell me you don't. Because you have a few of them back, there in that second apartment you call a closet back there thanks to Bruce."

"He knows I like to style, but it's not that. It's just that I always thought it was the way I looked. For Terry not feeling the same way about me that I feel for him."

"Wait, are you telling me that you think the reason Terry has been ignoring you. Is because you think your not an attractive young woman."

"Well yeah."

"Let me tell you something Maxine. It has nothing to do with the way you look. If anything Terry might have been a little intimated by how attractive you are. I mean he has been your best friend for years and that would make it a little complicated on how to approach you."

"No I'm pretty sure that's not it, see Terry has never really been one to bite his tongue. If he wants to say something he just says it."

"I see very much like Bruce"

"In a word... yes but with a sense of humor."

"Bruce has a sense of humor. Whether he knows it or not."

"I mean one that actually requires the act of laughter."

"I see your point, but continue."

"I've seen Terry notice and flirt with all our other female friends. But when it comes to me, nothing. It's as if I'm invisible to him."

"I understand where your coming from Max, but you must understand. When it comes to girls, stepping up to the plate can be a little more difficult than you think. Especially when feelings are involved. Believe it or not it's actually a lot easier to walk up to a girl and talk to her than a girl you really feel something for. And that's when a little thing called the nerves kick in."

"I understand Clark, but what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it seems to me that you have no problem expressing your feelings when it comes to the ladies"

"I haven't always been this way. It takes time believe me and it also depends on the situation."

"Situation?"

"Yes, see if you and Terry where somewhere alone and romantic it might help some. Also the way you look at him might give him some leg room. That it's okay to let what he feels for you to slip out. And for you to hear it and respond back."

"Thanks a million Clark. I just wish that maybe all this would come in hand one day. And even if it did I'm a terrible kisser so it wouldn't really matter either way."

"You can't be as bad as you think."

"Trust me I am. The last boy I kissed gagged"

"Well that's not too bad."

"His tongue was still in my mouth."

"Okay that's a little bad. Does kissing make you nervous?"

"A little but it's the thinking that makes me crazy. I think I just think to much."

"Well, What are you thinking about Max?"

"If I'm doing it right."

"The trick to kissing is not to think but to feel. Just concentrate on your feelings for that person the rest will happen on it's own."

"Easier said than done but, I'll keep that in mind and see what happens. I just hope it doesn't go wrong if a kiss does happen with Terry. Too bad there is just no real way for me to know-."

Within minutes of Max about to finish expressing her thought, on her fear of her and Terry's would be first kiss. She was instantly silenced by Clark's lips against her own. Max's almond shaped eyes opened wide as she began to tremble with shock and surprise. Was this really happening Superman who as she come to know as amazingly sweet Clark was kissing her. Moving his lips soft and slowly against her's, Max tried to figure out what to do until she realized she was hardly kissing him back. Max figured she would do so by following his lead and advise he had only given her only moments before. Max knew she liked Clark and that he was extremely handsome to her. And she enjoyed all the time she spent with him and so on that thought she cleared her mind and let go. Max closed her eyes and wrapped her ebony toned arms around Clark's neck and let her curiosity take her where her desire and passion lead. Clark put his arm around Max's waist and a hand to her gentle face. Max was still shaking because she was unsure of how to continue on with the kiss. Once again she was thinking somewhat. Clark sensed this and took his hand and brought it down towards Max's chin. He then gently parted her lips more to open her mouth and slide his tongue inside. As soon as Max felt this her body jumped lightly as a reflex action. Clark then massaged his tongue with hers, and Max felt sparks from inside out. Causing her hands to pull Clark closer to her body. She wanted more and the passion became intense as it grew from within. No longer thinking anymore Max felt different, alive almost in a sense. What was coming from Clark she was unsure of. And it didn't matter in this moment nor did she care, she would care later. Max's body then did something that only happened when she saw Terry shirtless. She let out a moan in the middle of the kiss. Within minutes Clark pulled away as if it was a slap back to reality. Clark looked into Max's eye with adoration at her beauty. Something had come over him that made him kiss Max. This ebony toned beauty who didn't know the beauty she possessed in her own essence. Terry had to see this if he didn't surely he was a dreg. He wanted to say all of this to Max but couldn't. Somehow the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth. What was it, it was as if he was that shy teen back in smallvile with that crush he had on Lana Lane. If he was in fact Superman he was weakened by Max as though she were kryptonite itself. First it were her tears that made him become weak and now it was her kiss. Max was in fact wrong about her ability to kiss. But she did have a tendency to think too much. Either way she was still amazing at the sweetest human contact. Max finally herself broke the silence between them.

"I'm gonna go to my room now, see you in the morning Clark"

" Uh, okay goodnight Max"

Max walked into her bedroom in her new apartment in Metropolis and got into bed. As Max laid there as she thought about what just happened with Clark. Meanwhile Clark was hoping in the living room Max felt something as well in the kiss. He also hoped that he didn't make her uncomfortable. But wondered if he had crossed the line, she was a daughter like being in Bruce's life. And she was in love with his son Terry. How could he betrey the man he'd come to know as his friend. But also one of the founding members of the Justice Legue. They fought side by side for years for crying out loud, and Clark had never done anything like this before. One of the main reasons Bruce had Max with him is because he trusted him. And now that trust was broken, Bruce would be pissed. Not to mention with his age he could even have a heart attack. Clark was unsure what to do because he didn't wanna stir things up more than they were. He wanted Terry and Max to be together. But could he also deny what he was beginning to feel for Max in his heart. Clark had come to know the girl who was a straight A student and tough shell she wore outside. Inside she was just a sweet, down to earth girl who just wanted to be loved back by the guy she was in love with. Laying down on the couch he stretched out and thought he wait for Bruce to show. Things were changing between him and Max. And Clark couldn't believe the timing of all this. He had been alone with Max for two weeks. Completely alone with her in her Metropolis penthouse apartment suite for two weeks. And now of all nights when Bruce was bringing Terry in the morning to make things right with her. Terry who might have been on his way at that very moment knowing Bruce. Terry, the man she was in love with was coming while she was kissing the man of steel. What would happen in the morning, only time would tell. And with that thought Clark passed out.

**Back In Gotham**

Bruce couldn't sleep and after tossing and turning for what seemed like hours he finally got up. Bruce walked down to Terry's room if he was anything like his father he wouldn't be asleep either. But then again Bruce thought losing Max was having a different effect on him. So therefore Terry would be asleep. Bruce walked in and hit the light switch. Terry popped up with drowsy half closed eyes and tossed bed hair.

"Terry!"

"I swear mom I didn't change the grade on my vid card."

"Get up and shower we are leaving."

"Oh okay"

Terry lays back down and closes his eyes as Bruce exits the room.

"McGinnis, I said we are leaving."

"Now"

"Yes, so get up."

"Okay"

Terry lays back down as soon as Bruce turns his back. Then Bruce does a u-turn.

"McGinnis"

"You mean right now"

"Yes"

"Alright"

Bruce turns his back and Terry falls back on the mattress.

"McGinnis"

"When you say now, right now you mean this moment now"

"Yes"

"Okay shway."

Terry falls back again as Bruce turns back around. Then Bruce turns his head and looks over his left shoulder and points his cane.

"McGinnis-Wayne"

"You really are an evil old man"

Terry gets up and stands, then Bruce hits him on the leg with the cane.

"Ouch!, One more time they will never find the body."

"But they will find your bones in Ace's mouth, now let's go"

"Where we going anyway old dreg?"

"Metropolis you duplicate"

"I'm not your duplicate, I'm your offspring."

Bruce looks back at Terry with a straight face and blank look.

"Alright duplicate first offspring second. You just can't let me have one, can you."

**A/N: Hey everyone hope you liked, sorry for the wait. Next chap will be "Regret Coming" and a few new fics :).**


	4. Regret Coming

**The Next Morning**

**I do not own anything but I made up and added.**

**(all of my story idea's are my own) enjoy: LibraDiva83**

Bruce and Terry boarded Bruce's private jet, it was 9 am and Terry was still outta it. Both were seated and Terry began to complain on how they didn't even eat breakfast yet. Until a private chef appeared and served each of the two their favorite breakfast meals. Terry had French toast with scrabble eggs on the side with a tall glass of orange juice. Bruce on the other hand had a nice hot bowl of cream of wheat, with a small bowl of sweet and low sugar. Along with a small glass of Lactaid milk on the side. Each of the gentlemen eyed the others plate. Bruce looked at Terry and said

"How do you drink orange juice with french toast and eggs?"

"I love french toast and OJ okay. Plus I'm young that's what we eat, foods that don't go together. How do you eat sweet and low sugar in your cream of wheat, and drink Lactaid milk with it?"

"I'm lactose intolerant unfortunately it comes with old age."

"Oh I see your having old time I get it, that explains the milk substitute now what about the sweet and low."

"My physician has explained to me that I cannot have regular sugar. It goes against my heart condition otherwise I would still be out there swinging batrangs, therefore I would have no use for you."

"Shway enough said I get it."

"There's nothing "shway" about getting old to the point where you can't digest your breakfast. And you have to use supplements to plan and prepare all your meals."

"Okay but did you see that I made a funny about your age."

"And what was the funny again."

"Old time get it your having old time. As in your having an old moment in the present time, old time. It's funny right old time."

"Do you really wanna find out how long you can really fly with those air glide wings."

"You wouldn't."

"It only takes a notion of the hand."

"That's really cruel Bruce. I thought that Batman doesn't murder."

"Whose Batman."

"Uh you are."

"Yes, but the original remember Batman's up to date now neo Gotham right."

"Exactly so that means there was another before me, the trainer and trainee as you would put it. Therefore eventually they would have to look for the person he originated from. FYI I the trainee and you the trainer, get my drift."

"Yes but the the identity of the trainer would go with along with the trainee. FYI with neo Gotham's bat boy gone already so would the original Dark knight's secret. Catch my drift."

Terry's right eyebrow raised as he was silent.

"Ah no comeback this time I do believe I've won yet again."

"You always gotta out do me don't you. Even with the back and forth."

"If you haven't figured out by now I use these little exercise of ours to teach you how to be sharp on your toes without thinking too much. Terry you must also know how to come back quick with the small talk against criminals. Most of them will use mind tricks like that to distract you. Especially if you come across individuals like the joker and the riddler. Having a laugh as they like to call it. You must be very careful or you will become seriously endangered understand."

"Yeah I understand, wow you never would know your always on."

"What do you mean by that."

"You really are the world's greatest detective because your face never gives way to the fact that your really following."

"And how would that be?"

"Cause you never smile. Try it sometime it won't hurt I promise."

"So you say I'd say it could be more painful than you'll ever know."

"And how would you know that, you don't ever."

"The joker made me once and it was a pain like no other."

"Very funny dad."

"Good one huh."

"Yeah, wait a minute are you being funny for real or sarcastic."

"I guess you'll never know."

"One of these day's I'm gonna get you."

"Some other lifetime bat boy."

"Offspring too old man."

"Okay Wayne junior is that better for you."

"Actually it is, your gonna have to get use to giving me my props Mr. Wayne."

"As you wish I'm sure you'd make a nice little t bone for Ace when we get back."

"That's not giving me props. By feeding me to the family dog that's giving Ace a goodie treat. That I happen to object to."

"We are not on trail and this is not a court room McGinnis. I suppose you'd like to take counsel with the family's attorney as well."

"I would in fact if it comes with the props."

"I cannot believe two years in college and you have still yet to speak properly. Are you even at least still registered in college. Cause if not I would like to know what are you doing with the money I am giving you for your education."

"Of course I still attend Gotham Tech."

"Attend, okay there's an educated word for you."

"It's just English literature isn't one of my best subjects."

"Clearly."

"And as for the rest of the cash you give me. Well naturally I spend it on food."

"Well I'd like a refund."

"You might wanna think about that. I can't defend Gotham on an empty stomach."

"Never mind then ."

Announcement on speaker- "Mr. Wayne please fasten your seat belts we are about to land."

Bruce and Terry sit back and stop there bickering long enough for the plane to land. Once they land take the limo waiting, 30 minutes later they pull up at Max's apartment. Bruce and Terry take the elevator to the penthouse and knock on the door. Clark answers and let them in.

"Hi Bruce, Terry nice to see you. Come in."

"Clark, what is going on here Dad. Why are we at Clark's place."

Bruce-"Because you need to see someone here. So how's it going."

Clark- "You could say it's going okay."

Bruce- "So how is she, better then last night."

Clark- "Yeah she was feeling alright this morning. She even cooked."

Terry- "I'm sorry but who are you guys talking about."

Just them Max walked in and all eyes where on her. Terry who was the only one in shock.

"Max! What the hell are you doing here."

"Terry! What are you doing here. Mr. Wayne what's going on you told him I was here."

Bruce- "Not in so many words. I just brought him here to see for himself. How are you."

Max- "I'm feeling pretty good actually."

Terry- "Wait a dreg minute here. You mean to tell me that you knew where Max was all this time."

Bruce- "Yes, she came to me for help because she wanted to get away from you. I told you that you weren't gonna be able to keep taking advantage of her, and she would just keep taking it Terry."

Terry- "So whose place is this?"

Bruce- "Max"

Terry- "And why is Clark here then?"

Bruce- "I wanted someone to keep an eye on her and make sure she was safe."

Max- "And he's doing a great job, thank you Mr. Wayne."

Terry- "Wait a min something's not right here. Max is there something you wanna say."

"Max- "No do you?"

Terry- "No, so come on get your stuff and lets go back to Gotham. I'm sorry and I will make everything up to you. I wanna be with you Max. But first we gotta get home."

Max- "I'm not going back to Gotham, sorry Mr. Wayne I'm not ready."

Terry- "Why not"

Max- "Because I don't want to."

Bruce- "But Clark you said on the phone that all she was doing was crying. Why the sudden change of heart Max."

Max- "I just got off to a rocky start that's all. But now thanks to Clark everything is much better."

Bruce & Terry- "Clark!"

Max- "Yes, so if you gentlemen don't mind I'm not leaving."

Bruce- "Did something happen between the two of you."

Clark- "Yes, Bruce we kissed and I truly am sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen on purpose. I hope you don't feel like I betrayed you in any way."

Bruce- "No not at all Max is an adult who is capable of making decisions regrading her love life on her own."

Terry- "Max can I talk to you alone please."

Max- "Sure Terry."

Max and Terry walk into her bedroom and Bruce has a small talk with Clark.

Bruce- "I knew this would happen and let me say thank you frist."

Clark- "Huh, I'm sorry but I don't think I'm following you Bruce."

Bruce- "Clark, Terry has really hurt and taken advantage of Maxine. And for the two of them to be together one day. Terry has to earn Max's love back and to do that he must in a word suffer. He needs to see her with another man who won't make the same mistake he did. A man who is more experienced than he is with life and love. Someone who knows her value and worth as a woman and individual. I can't just allow Max to disappear for a little while and then come back home just cause he misses her. It won't work, Terry has to start all over from the beginning. Or all this effort will be for nothing.

Clark- "Bruce are you saying you planned this?"

Bruce- "Why do you think I had you be the one instead of anyone else from the Justice League. I could've had Flash do it, but your the one who would have caused a bigger threat. I may not know much about woman. But I do know what woman would say no to being with Superman over Batman. You can do things that Batman can't do like say for example fly, and laser eyes and your rib cage is bullet proof for crying out loud."

Clark- "You truly are the world's greatest detective Bruce. I promise I will take good care of her, you have my word friend."

Bruce- "You better or I will come back with something green and glowing my friend."

Clark- "Don't ever change my friend"

Bruce- "I'm too old to unless you give me some of that youth juice."

Back in Max's bedroom Terry and Max get into a heated discussion.

"Why Max, tell me why?"

"He's the man of steel."

"And I'm the dark night."

"He flies."

"I fly too."

"Your wings break."

"And his cape doesn't rip from time to time?"

"Whatever Ter."

"He's a momma's boy."

"And your an aaron boy."

"He's my father."

"And that's his momma, where u always this stupid or did u take lessons."

"Really your gonna fight with me on this. So what your saying is you don't want me, you want him."

"Yes I do got a problem with it."

"Yeah I do."

"So what are you gonna do then Terry huh."

"Take you back to Gotham with me."

"I'm not going back to Gotham with you Ter."

"Oh yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Max your ass is going back to Gotham tonight."

"You must be outta your fuckin mind if you think I'ma let you drag me back to Gotham."

"Whose gonna stop me you, you don't got the strength."

"No I don't but I know someone whose got more than enough."

"Oh, oh it's like that."

"Well how did you think it was gonna be. Think you can just come up in here and tell me to go back with you cause you say you love me now."

"But I do love you Max."

"Bull, your only saying that cause you see that someone else wants me when you didn't. And it really burns you cause he's better than you and you can't handle it."

"Max I'm sorry, I just want you happy. I'm sorry for what I did to you with Chelsea and everything. I can only imagine how you felt."

"You really hurt me Terry."

"I'm only asking that you give me a chance to prove how sorry I am. I can make it up to you Max if you let me. What I gotta do, just tell me and it's done. Just please don't do this Max."

"It's not that easy Terry I can't just tell you what to do. Then it won't feel like it came from your heart and that you really mean it. You have got to show me on your own."

"Max please I'm begging you please come back with me."

"No Ter I'm sorry I can't."

"Fine I'll go for then."

Terry goes back into the living room where Bruce and Clark are waiting. With one look at Clark Terry turns his head back to face Bruce and says "Lets go home." Bruce replies "Are you sure?" And Terry's says "Yes" Max walks back out and watches as Terry and Bruce walk out her front door. 30 minutes later Bruce and Terry board Bruce's jet and head back to Gotham. Meanwhile back at Max's, she and Clark go over what has just occurred between her and Terry.

"Are you sure your alright Max?"

"I'm fine Clark what was done had to be done."

"Not necessarily you could have gone back to Gotham if that was what you wanted Max. I would've understand."

"No I didn't wanna go back. Terry can't just think that because he realized his mistake that I will just go running back to be with him."

"So you do still have feelings for him am I right. Because I don't just expect them to go away overnight. I mean you have been crying nonstop over it. I should know cause of my inability to help you through your pain"

"Don't say that Clark you have been more than enough comfort and help to me. Even through you kryptonite handicap moment."

"Thank you Maxine. Is there anything I can do for you now. I really am sorry for the way things have turned out. I've never done anything like this before. I feel like a man wrecker, I mean the whole point of this plan was to get you and Terry to be together. Not confused and fall for you myself."

"It's not your fault it happened this way. I mean you can't help the way you feel right. Anymore than I can."

"Yes, but I knew the plan with Bruce you and Terry didn't. There is no excuse for that on my part."

"It's not your fault Clark so please don't be hard on yourself. So what if Terry's hurt, I was too he will get over it. I'm not gonna apologize for the way you make me feel. "

"I won't I'll just anonymously sent Terry a package of kryptonite to come and get me with. Since he's probably already doing that anyway."

"No he's not, now there is something you can do for me."

"Anything beautiful."

"You can hold me while I sleep tonight. Come on let's go to bed handsome."

"Is there anything you can't say without sex appeal oozing outta it."

"Not when it comes to you."

Clark picks Max up and says "Hold on to me tight and close your eyes." Max says "OK" Then Clark uses his super speed and takes Max into her bedroom. Clark puts Max on her feet and says "Put your arms up and stay still." Max does it and Clark strips her down to her bra and panties, faster than she can blink her eyes once.

"Wow"

Clark laughs and places Max in the bed with his arms wrapped around her.

"What else can you do in super speed?"

"In time, you will see and experience in time."

"I am looking very forward to the benefits of this relationship."

Clark laughed and with that last thought Max fell asleep in the arms of her new man. Who was also the Man Of Steele.

**A/N: I hope you guys like and aren't to upset with me. But I had to lol :) -Libra **


End file.
